


Who will replace me?

by SparklyAxolotl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Miraculous Ladybug Spoilers, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyAxolotl/pseuds/SparklyAxolotl
Summary: After Heroes' Day, Chat believes they have to think in back ups, and shares his idea with Ladybug.





	Who will replace me?

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the title, this is intended as pure sillyness.

 

It was a beautiful sunset. Patrolling the streets had turned out uneventful, and the Young héroes of Paris had decided to watch it from a rooftop.  

“It’s nice to relax every once in a while, isn’t it?”

Chat didn’t respond. He seemed to be lost in thought, which was extremely rare for the normally happy-go-lucky boy.

“You have been acting all weird… is everything okay?”

“Heh? Ah, yes, yeah, everything’s fine My lady”

“… but?”

“I watched the video”

“What vide… oh”

Chat didn’t need to say. The video of what had happened on heroes’ day, when the fake Ladybug had killed the fake Chat Noir. Even knowing it was not real, it must have been hard for Chat Noir to see himself be gone like that.

“It was not real” Was the only thing that Ladybug could think of.

“I know, I know, and Plagg told me that I am immune to my own power, and at worst, I would have ended up naked on there”

“Now that would have been more traumatizing for the citizen of Paris”

“Ha ha, meanie!”  Plagg playfully punched Ladybug on the arm. And they laughed about it. “But… I know it was fake, but it got me thinking…”

“Yes?”

“If something happens to me…”

“Chaton…”

“Let me finish please… If something happens to me, and for better or for worse I can’t go on, promise me you would give my miraculous to someone worthy.”

“Of course I will, but…”

“I have someone in mind”

“Really? Can I know who is he?”

“Well, since you would need to give the ring, of course My Lady, you can know who is  _her_ ”

“Her?”

“Yeah…. Is this amazing girl. She has helped us on a couple of occasions.  She’ll make an amazing Black Cat”

“Ooohhh, I’m intrigued… let me guess, Alya?” Ladybug couldn’t help but laugh to herself. Alya already had experience with a miraculous, but that was something Chat didn’t know. She suddenly also hope he didn’t meant Chloe.

“She’s good, but no. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Ladybug froze. Chat wanting herself to be his replacement? That would be very very difficult to handle.

“What’s the matter? You don’t like her?”

“No, it’s not that, it’s… I didn’t know you thought so high of her”

“Oh yeah, she’s the best. Very clever too.”

“Yeah, but…”

“What’s the matter?” Chat looked at ladybug at the eyes. He could tell she was hiding something. “OH…. Don’t be jealous My Lady, you know my heart just belongs to you!”

“Ha! Don’t be silly Chaton, I’m not jealous of Marinette, she  _is_  good, but…”

“OH! I get it now! I know your secret!”

Ladybug gulped. “What? What secret?”

“You wanted her to replace you, didn’t you? Ha, I call dibs on her being my replacement, sorry My Lady, but rules are rules, you have to pick someone else!”

Ladybug smiled. “Oh darn, you got me. I’ll need to think on who would make a good Ladybug then HA HA” Her nervous laugh would mean she was hiding something, but Chat didn’t seem to notice.

“You know what? I’m going to be fair and we’ll ask Marinette who she wants to replace! Race you there!”

Chat jumped from the rooftop to the direction of Marinette’s home. Ladybug quickly jumped behind him.

“CHAT, NO!”

“CHAT YES!”


End file.
